Vengeance Revised
by StoneHall
Summary: Metro Man's adoptive parents couldn't have children. Until a miracle happened. His Mother gave birth to a set of Twins, one with very recognizable powers, the other without. Discontinued due to lack of positive feedback.
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the feature film Megamind and all accompanied media related to it. They are the property of Dreamworks; I only own Daniel and Claire. **

**A/N: I've decided to re write this chapter into a two part prologue thanks to a suggestion from FireChildSlytherin5. It will allow for Chapter 2 to flow better. So enjoy. **

Prologue Part 1:

It was Christmas Eve, a light drizzle of snow landed without sound, wrapping a large, lavish mansion in a blanket of white. A black Rolls Royce cruised up the driveway; the thick tires crunching on the gravel, the car slowed and stopped inside a lavish car port which house a variety of sports cars and motorcycles. The driver killed the ignition and stepped out, from the passenger side a woman with deep chestnut hair that cascade down her shoulders like a river of chocolate and dazzling blue eyes that were red and bloodshot from tears slowly slid out of the expensive car. The man who was driving strode over and embraced the woman in an affectionate hug as the woman began to tremble with sobs. The man wrapped his heavy over coat around his wife and the two made their way towards the mansion.

As they reached the heavy wooden door, it opened, revealing a man in his mid-forties, his golden hair greying at the temples, the man was dressed in an expensive suit and had a kind expression on his face.

"Welcome home Master Richard and Lady Heather," He greeted in an upper class British accent, "I trust that your appointment was informative?"

"I'll tell you later Alfred" Richard said, still cradling his wife who had begun to sob again.

"Shall I go and prepare some tea, Sir?" Alfred asked Richard.

"Yes please Alfred, We'll be in the sitting room" Richard informed his old friend.

Richard sunk into his favorite sitting chair; it was comprised primarily of leather, softened from years of sitting. He sighed heavily and looked over at his wife who was lying in the foetal position on one of the couches, made of the same materials as Richard's favorite arm chair.

"Heather, everything is going to be alright, we'll figure something out" Richard said to his wife.

"How is everything going to be alright!, Heather angrily questioned, "I've just discovered that I can't have babies, EVER!"

"We'll figure something out" Richard repeated, trying to comfort his wife

"SHUT UP RICHARD! IT'S ALL PERFECT FOR YOU, YOU CAN ACTUALLY _HAVE _CHILDREN!" Heather screamed at her husband.

Richard knew better to get into an argument so he just looked away and grabbed a copy of his the Metro City Times and began to read. After what seemed like an age Heather stood up and left the sitting room, making her way toward the pantry, where Alfred was making their tea. Suddenly the front door burst open an a golden egg shaped pod glided down the carpeted hall and came to rest at the foot of the giant Christmas tree that dominated the sitting room. Richard, who was engrossed in his newspaper, failed to notice the pods arrival and Heather, who came sprinting in after it.

Heather approached the golden pod, with an uneasy feeling set in her heart. She knelt next to the unknown visitor; she peered through the small view port and gasped in shock.

"Richard, there's a baby in there" Heather exclaimed

"Yes, I saw it and thought of you." Richard replied with an absent minded tone.

Heather rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the golden pod. After examining it for a brief moment she discovered three clasps, which she promptly undid, as the lid of the pod began to open a fine mist was ejected. Heather, caught by surprise, breathed in and then coughed heavily. Little did she know the dust would shape her entire future.

Once she had recovered from her coughing fit she returned to the pod and gazed down at the baby boy who cooed softly at the sight of her face. She began to lift the baby out of his pod crib, but nearly fainted when the baby started to levitate on his own, he then took off, flying around the room, dragging an incredibly shocked Heather with him.

"Honey, the baby can fly!" Heather informed her husband, who had yet to look up from his paper.

"Yes, only the best for you" He replied in the same tone he used before.

The baby boy slowly let Heather back down and when her feet had touched the floor the baby landed softly in Heather's waiting arms.

"Awww," Heather cooed, "You are just adorable, I think I'll call you Wayne, Wayne Scott, do you like that"

The baby nodded once before slipping into a light sleep, popping his thumb into his mouth as he did.

**Ok, I've decided to rewrite the first chapter and make it into a two part prologue, thanks to FireChildSlytherin5 for the brilliant idea. Part two will introduce Daniel, Claire and Megamind. Stay Tuned**

**Stone Hall**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megamind Characters, they belong to Dreamworks. I only own Daniel and Claire**

Prologue Part 2

**10 Years Later**

Heather and Richard had both settled down, adopting Wayne as their own child as Heather couldn't carry children, so naturally it came as a massive shock when Heather missed her period and after a simple test, had discovered that she was in fact pregnant. Heather had immediately sought out the advice of her and Richard's doctor, who had informed her that she was carrying twins. A boy and a girl, Heather had told Richard the good news about their imbedding bundles of joy, her husband had apparently collapsed at the news, two of his office staff had had to carry him to the couch in his office.

Nine months later and Heather gave birth to her children, the girl, who was older by three minutes, Claire and the boy Daniel. Claire sported brilliant blond hair, much like her father whilst Daniel had a messy mop of dark hair, similar in color to Wayne's

The next day Heather was cleared to leave the hospital and return home. When Wayne, heard the gates open, even though he was on the other side of estate, he used all the speed in his command to soar over the mansion and land, light as a feather, just as the family Rolls was pulling into the drive. When his adoptive mother stepped out of the car, holding two infants Wayne broke down with tears of joy.

**14 Years Later **

Daniel Scott was the black sheep of the Scott family; unlike his sister Claire and adoptive brother Wayne he didn't possess super powers. Wayne had Super Strength, Eyes that shot lasers, flight and being impervious to most forms of damage. Claire possessed Super Speed, Flight, increased strength, though nowhere close to Wayne's strength, and the ability to bend heat to whatever shape she could imagine. It had been abundantly clear to Daniel since the day he turned six that his parents didn't foster and interest in him what so ever. He had been essentially abandoned. Every single time there had been a social function, an opportunity for Daniel to show his worth to his parents, he had been left at home with a Nannie who usually fell asleep within an hour or two, leaving Daniel all alone. Today was different however; Daniel had awoken to find his Mother yelling at him for sleeping late. Daniel looked over at his old alarm clock, it was 7:15.

_How is 7:15, sleeping late _Daniel pondered in amazement.

Today, he was actually being taken out. Wayne and Claire were being presented with commendations for services to the city, the services namely being their conquest over the Super-Villain Megamind.

When Claire had turned 13, Wayne had offered to let her join him and protect the city. It had only been three weeks later before Claire, now _Metro Girl_ had caught her first criminal. Heather and Richard were so proud of their baby girl when they heard the news. Claire worse a suit that was almost identical to Wayne's, save for the tassels on the arms and legs were pink, as was the edging for the cape and the 'M' on the chest. She wore her long golden hair in loose, if flowed, like a river of gold, down her back, ending just above her tailbone. It wasn't long after her unveiling that Wayne had asked her to move in with him, at his house. Claire had agreed almost instantaneously. Both Heather and Richard were hesitant at first, but after a long conversation with Wayne they allowed Claire to move out. Daniel, had tried many times to congratulate his elder siblings, but he was met with complete neglect. Soon after Claire had moved out, she became involved in Wayne's storied battles with Megamind. The duo of Metro Man and Metro Girl were unstoppable in their crusade against crime.

The commendations were from subduing Megamind, while the blue alien was in the process of unleashing his army of Brainbots on the city. Personally Daniel was sick and tired of how Wayne and Claire would swagger home, soak up the admiration and affection from his Mother and Father and then swoop off. He also hated the depressed look on Megamind's face as he was held by the scruff of the neck by Wayne, to be observed like some specimen ready for dissection. He desperately wanted Megamind to win at least one fight, to wipe the smugness off Wayne and Claire's faces would be priceless. Daniel smirked at the thought of seeing his brother and sister defeated.

"Daniel!" Heather cried from downstairs, "Hurry up!"

With a heavy sigh, Daniel slipped on his jeans, which were torn at the knees, a simple white t-shirt, which hung loosely on his thin frame and his dusty white sneakers. He opened his door and trudged across the landing and down the stairs. No sooner had his foot hit the bottom step, he was being bustled out of the door and into the family Rolls. The car ride was filled with a void of complete silence, which Daniel was thankful for. They arrived at Metro Square. Heather and Richard were escorted by a Police Officer to the front of the massive crowd, Daniel was left by himself. Soon after the Warden of the Prison took his place at a wooden lectern on a raised platform.

"Today," He began, "We are here to congratulate the work of Metro Man and his apprentice Metro Girl, for their valiant protection to the city against the fiend Megamind. To present our hero's with their commendations is Mayor Harold Byres."

The Warden stepped aside, allowing for a short, balding man, to take the stage. He began his speech, which Daniel tuned out due to complete lack of interest. His attention snapped back to the podium when Wayne and Claire landed, not even making a sound. Claire was the first to be presented. She gracefully walked towards the Mayor, whose hands shook as he pinned the medal on her chest. She smiled and winked at the older man, causing him to blush. Daniel, standing at the back of the crowd, sighed and slapped his palm against his forehead. His golden haired sister stepped to the podium and after a minute of dazzling the media horde with her smile she began her speech.

"I would like to start off by thanking my parents," She began, waving at her parents, whose admiration and pride for their daughter was etched on every facet of their faces, "secondly, I would like to thank by brother," She gestured towards Metro Man, "And last but not least I would like to thank, all of you, for it's your spirit who keeps my dream of a safe and peaceful Metro City alive"

Daniel had hoped that his sister would have the decency to at least mention him, but his hopes were dashed once again. He wasn't mentioned in Wayne's speech either, though his brother did have the decency to look at him, if only for a moment. During the aftermath of the awards ceremony, the Media crowded around the duo, bombarding them with questions. Daniel slipped away, wandering aimlessly through the streets of Metro City, suddenly he walked into something incredibly hard and he rolled over the top of it and landed with thud.

"What the?" Daniel said to himself

He brought himself to his feet, and looked around trying to see what he fell over. Suddenly the air in front of him moved, and opened. What appeared to be a large robotic gorilla scrambled out.

"Hey, are you okay!" The gorilla asked in a frightened tone.

Daniel looked up at the large mass in front of him. He realized that a fish in a bowl sat where the head of the gorilla would have been.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what did I trip over?"

"You walked into the invisible car, see" The gorilla pushed a button on a spiked key ring and a car materialized out of thin air.

"Well that would explain me falling over thin air," Daniel Mused, "Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Minion, I work for Megamind" Minion explained.

When Daniel didn't scream and run away when Minion explained who he worked for, Minion's face became a mask of confusion.

"This is the part where you usually run away screaming" Minion explained, as if it was routine.

"But I'm not scared of Megamind, I would actually like to meet the man" Daniel responded, noting Minion's shocked look.

"But why? He's an Evil Genius, evil being the operative word." Minion asked.

"Because, I want to see him win for once, I want to see him beat Metro Man and Metro Girl, I want to see him kill them" Daniel said, anger evident in his tone.

"R-Really?" Minion questioned.

"I'm serious Minion. I would kill, just to see them suffer, they've made my life a living nightmare, I just want to see them get some back."

"How have they made your life a living nightmare?" Minion asked, concerned about the young boy in front of him.

"Ever scince I turned six, my parents have almost completely ignored me," Daniel began, "They only see their two 'perfect' children, They only take an interest in Wayne and Claire because they have powers, I don't so apparently I'm inferior"

Daniel spent the next few hours ranting to Minion about his life, to his credit the fish simply stood there and let the boy get the large weight off of his chest. When Daniel finally stopped ranting, Minion simply gazed down at the boy, he couldn't have been any older that fifteen and already he had gone through more hardship then any normal person would in their entire life. He truly felt sorry for the boy.

"It's getting late, you'd better be getting back, but if you ever decide to, you know, run away from home, come and find us, we're at the old textile factory over on 7th. Just look for the mat that says 'Secret Entrance', I always forget where it is." Minion said

"But won't Megamind be annoyed if there's a kid running around his lair, and that kid happens to be related to Metro Man and Metro Girl?" Daniel questioned.

"He's nothing like the tabloids portray him as, he's not heartless or cold, ok maybe he's cold, but he's the nicest person I've ever met." Minion said, a toothy grin spread across his face.

"So if I ever decide to leave home I can just find you and stay with you until I get my affairs in order?" Daniel asked, his heart beating a hopeful tattoo in his chest.

When Minion nodded, his heart skipped a beat or three. Daniel turned on his heel, waved goodbye to his new friend and began his long walk back to the family mansion. Minion stood still and watched as Daniel left, when he was out of eye sight; Minion folded his robotic body into the invisible car.

"I'm coming to get you, sir." Minion said, he then pressed his metal foot on the gas pedal causing the car to speed forward.

**Ok, so here's chapter 2, I still haven't introduced Megamind fully. I know I said I would, but it didn't fit with the plan I had for the this chapter. My apologies for the really late update, I've had a massive case of writers block, Enjoy and as always R&R**

**Stone Hall**


	3. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megamind Characters, they belong to Dreamworks. I only own Daniel and Claire.**

**A/N: ===== is the beginning of a flashback. **

_**Italics **_**are sarcasm or emphasis**

**CAPITALS are obviously yelling**

**Without further ado on with the first 'Chapter' **

**5 years later**

Sunlight streamed into the well-furnished bedroom through a small crack in the heavy red drapes the dominated the left side of the room. Against the right wall of the room stood an exotic four post bed, the woodwork had been hand carved with swirling tribal designs. Nestled within the mass of blankets and pillows slept a boy. The boy was no older than 18, his dark hair cut short with his fringe brushed down so that it covered his forehead and the majority of both his pale hazel eyes.

"Daniel!" A shrill voice cried

After a solid minute of silence the light slap of bare feet hitting a marble staircase could be heard as the bearer of the shrill voice moved towards the bedroom. After knocking on the heavy wooden door a woman of average height and build, with dark hair that was cut short so it reached her ears opened the door, which creaked on its hinges.

"Daniel! I won't repeat myself, get out of bed NOW!" The woman practically yelled causing the sleeping teen to fall out of the bed after the sudden rise in noise.

"Huh? What Mom?" Daniel said as he re-gained his bearings

"Oh, why do I bother, I've told you before, your brother and sister are coming to visit, now get dressed, he'll be here soon." Daniel's Mother stated before sweeping out of the room.

_Great,_ Daniel thought, _they're coming, just perfect. _

Daniel slipped on a loose pair of jeans, his boots, shirt and jacket before leaving the sanctuary of his room and venturing downstairs, his heavy boots thudding on the stairs as he did. He stepped off the bottom step and was immediately confronted by his Mother who had her slender arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Daniel! What are you wearing?" Heather practically yelled at him

"Mom, I've worn the same thing for the last four years, you just haven't noticed" Daniel replied, trying to get his mother to see reason

"If your father could see you now, he would turn in his grave!" Heather scolded

Sadly their Father had passed away when Wayne was 25 and Daniel and Claire were 15. He had developed an inoperable brain tumour that had put pressure on his brain, ultimately sending him into a coma from which he would never come out of. After leaving giving the go ahead to turn off her husband's life support, Heather had broken down in the hall outside. Despite the years of being neglected Daniel attempted to comfort his Mother who had collapsed, heavy sobs wracking her thin frame. As soon as his hand had touched her shoulder she had recoiled and shot him a deathly glare.

"What? I'm trying to comfort you" Daniel had said on the verge of a break down himself.

Heather had gone to chew him out when Wayne and Claire swooped in through an open window at the end of the hall near the elevators. They rushed to their Mother's side, Claire fixing Daniel with a withering glare. Once their Mother had calmed down a bit Claire stormed up to Daniel who had been sitting further away from his family, not wanting to get yelled at.

"What's your damage? She's distraught and you just stood there" Claire accused.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me, I tried to comfort her but she just recoiled" Daniel explained trying to rectify the situation

"Oh sure, blame her, you know what, you're a real jackass. I wish you weren't my brother" Claire said before being overcome by emotion.

Daniel just stood there, rooted to the spot he moved to hug his sister who pushed him slightly too hard sending him crashing into the wall, cracking the plaster. He looked up at her; Claire just shook her head in disgust and returned to her Mother's side. The three embraced while Daniel picked himself up and looked on sadly. Daniel stormed out of the hospital, it had begun to rain sometime before Wayne and Claire had arrived so Daniel was soaked to the bone by the time he made it home. His family were obviously still up at the hospital so the house was vacant by the time he arrived. Some hours later his Mother, Wayne and Claire arrived home. By that time Daniel was sitting in the corner of his room, death staring the wall, Wayne slowly opened the door and sat down next to Daniel. After a long silence Wayne spoke up.

"Hey, Claire didn't mean what she said earlier" He explained.

"Yes she did, Mom made it completely evident that I don't fit into the family dynamic, Claire just reamed the point home." Daniel said coldly.

"They're both just in mourning, once the pain of losing Dad has died down a bit they'll apologize" Wayne reasoned with his little brother

"You and I both know that'll never happen" Daniel said, wanting to be alone.

"You'll see, one day Mom and Claire will make it up to you" Wayne finished, before leaving.

"Yeah right" Daniel sighed.

Some days later there was a small private funeral for Arthur Scott, at the Metro City cemetery. Daniel was seated behind his Mother and siblings during the service, when the coffin had been lowered into the grave and the priest had left. His Mother, with Wayne and Claire approached the grave and each dropped a single white rose onto the coffin, several other close family friends, none of which Daniel had ever met proceeded to do the same. Daniel was the last to approach his distant father's grave. He gazed down at the coffin, which was covered with white roses, he didn't possess a rose to drop onto the coffin, so he slipped his necklace, that he bought when he was 11, off and dropped it in. The necklace was a simple silver chain with an elaborate cross as a pendant.

"Rest in Peace Dad" Daniel muttered before leaving the cemetery.

Daniel sometimes visited his father's grave, he liked to talk to him, even though he couldn't respond it made Daniel feel better because he had someone to rant to. He had been planning to go to the cemetery that day, but seeing as Wayne and Claire's arrival was imminent that plan was scrapped.

When the heroic duo returned home to the mansion, on days like today, they would brag about how they had foiled this bank robbery, stopped that jewel thief and thwarted Megamind's plots for domination of Metro City or Metrosity the blue alien pronounced it and put him behind bars yet again, which seemed a tad superfluous to Daniel as he would escape in a week or two. Wayne and Claire were household names to everyone and heroes to all, but not Daniel, who saw them for what they really were, arrogant, self-absorbed asshats. Whenever his brother and sister actually spared Daniel any attention it was to jokingly suggest that Daniel become Metro-Boy, Metro Girl's kid sidekick, when the joking was done, much to the relief of Daniel, Wayne would lecture him about how to take down Megamind and escape his Brainbots. To be perfectly honest, Daniel knew that would never happen, Megamind was too busy kidnapping that news woman from Channel 8. What boggled Daniels mind was how Wayne didn't realize that the news lady, Roxanne or something along those lines, wasn't interested in him. Despite the constant rescues.

Daniel had the sneaking suspicion that Wayne was trying to win the news lady's heart so he could sire some children. The concept of Wayne being a father was comical at best to Daniel. Heather had ranted at Daniel some more about his dress sense before departing to make a final sweep of the Mansion to make sure everything was perfect for her favourite children.

Meanwhile Daniel was making his way down the carpeted hall, heading in the direction of the kitchen to fix himself some food when he heard the doorbell chime. He briefly considered ignoring the rather irritating sound, but he didn't want to risk more ire from his Mother. Wearily he trudged towards the large oak door, as he neared the door a wave of peppermint and expensive cologne washed over him. He had to hold his breath so he wouldn't vomit at the sickly stench from his siblings. He opened the door, and was immediately tackled by a large white mass. Struggling to breathe against the sheer weight of the mass that was sitting on his chest, he eventually mimicked a choking sound and Wayne lifted his bulk from Daniels chest. Heaving in oxygen and coughing at the same time, Daniel glared at his levitating brother who was fixing him with his signature smirk, the same smirk that Daniel wanted Megamind to wipe off his stupid face. Claire floated in soon afterwards; it was as if they were mocking his lack of power.

"Hey bro!" He said after Daniel had struggled to his hands and knees.

"You know you'll both get fat if you keep flying everywhere right?" Daniel pointed out, ignoring the greeting.

Both Wayne and Claire looked at each other, before bursting out in fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Daniel asked, hoping that they'd gone insane.

"We're laughing at the prospect of us getting fat" Claire said, matter of factly.

When Daniel had returned to his vertical base, Wayne scooped him up in a bear hug, squeezing the air from Daniel's lungs once again. He was incredibly warm, which was very uncomfortable for Daniel, who preferred the cold. He nearly passed out due to a combination of a lack of oxygen and the incredibly powerful peppermint and cologne smell that was radiating from his siblings.

"Let me go!" Daniel yelled as loud as he could.

Wayne gave a small laugh and released his younger brother. Daniel immediately collapsed, gasping for breath. It was at this time, his Mother decided to make an appearance. His mother gave Daniel a scolding look as he remained on his hands and knees, still trying to replenish his stolen air.

"Mom!" Claire shrieked and she swept over and embraced her Mother who returned the gesture.

"Claire, my baby!" Heather shrieked, almost identically to her daughter.

Heather brushed a stray lock of golden blond hair from Claire's face and hugged her warmly.

"Hey Mom" Wayne said, in his usual suave voice as he waltzed up and joined the hug.

All three engaged in a family hug, Daniel could almost feel the affection radiating from his Mother. But seeing as he still couldn't breathe properly he focused on that.

"Oh Daniel, stop being such a baby" His Mother sighed after the embrace had ended.

"Well I'm sorry I can't survive without any oxygen to breathe, unlike Wayne and Claire here, or _Metro Man and Metro Girl_" Daniel replied having successfully regained the ability to breathe, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop being such a cry baby, you should take your brothers example." His Mother countered

"And do what! Be a _Superhero_ who wears an Elvis suit!" Daniel exclaimed

"Mom, maybe you shouldn't be too hard on Danny" Wayne said, whilst looking at his Mother

"My name isn't Danny, its Daniel" Daniel pointed out, he was beginning to lose his cool

"Wayney, I just wish your brother was more like you, fearless and respectful of the law" Mother cooed

"I am respectful of the law; I just don't find the appeal in wearing a white Elvis suit"

"Would you quit with the fashion tips," Claire interjected, "You're none to fashionable yourself, take a look in the mirror, you've worn the same thing for the last few years!"

"And don't mock our suits, they're no Elvis rip offs. They're hand made by a team of Vietnamese women, woven to be stretched, yet breathable" Wayne said as he inspected the stitching in his arm.

"Did they design the suits to make you look like a gay cowboy and his companion?" Daniel fired back

Mother had to use all her strength to restrain Claire who was trying to get at Daniel and beat him a new one. Wayne pushed passed Mother to stand directly in front of Daniel. Daniel craned his neck slightly to look into his brothers eyes. Daniel saw the way his brother truly saw him, he hated him.

_Good, _Daniel thought, _C'mon, hit me, then see what mother thinks of her perfect son_

Wayne, gave Daniel a slight shove, despite the light shove he was thrown backwards causing him to land on his ass for the third time in the past fifteen minutes, Wayne then calmed Claire down, who was smirking at Daniel.

"So sweetie, what prompted this visit?" their Mother asked

"Well Mom, We came by to tell you that we're getting a Museum dedicated to us in about a month. And it would mean a great deal to the both of us if you were there, I'm just disappointed that Dad wasn't here with us to see it." Wayne said the sorrow evident in his voice.

"Oh that's wonderful" Mother cried.

"Seeing as Daniel doesn't really care about what me and Wayne have been doing for the city, we didn't really feel it prudent to invite him" Claire continued in her sweetest voice.

"Daniel," Mother sighed, "Your brother and sister have done so much for this City, why do you still deny them your love and respect?"

"It's beyond me, we've tried to be nice to you but every time you disappoint us" Claire said, venom in her voice.

"We do good work and the people love and respect us for it" Wayne said, earning and affectionate hug from Mother

"Why can't you just be like Wayne and Claire? It breaks my heart to see you so ungrateful, I've spent so many years moulding Wayne into the man he is today, and he dedicated so much of his time training Claire to use her abilities, why can't you be more like them? Kind and generous people who give without a thought for themselves" Mother said.

Daniels eye visibly twitched, something deep within him snapped. Standing up, his eyes full of fury that had never surfaced before, he clenched his hands into fists so hard that his nails broke through the skin of his palms, small blood droplets fell to the floor. "Why can't I be more like them? I can't be like him, because I'M NOT A FUCKING ALIEN! And I can't possibly be like her because in case you hadn't noticed I'M NOT A FUCKING LITTLE SLUT! You abandoned me when I was six; obviously your precious _Metro Man and Metro Girl _were more important than me! I've had to fucking raise myself, I've tried to be a part of this family, but every single time you just slam the door in my face. How can you expect me to be more like them WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM! So don't preach to me about being kind and generous when you yourself aren't, you sanctimonious bitch!" Daniel screamed at his Mother

Sometime during Daniels rant, Mother had started to cry as had Claire. Wayne wrapped his massive arms around both small women, allowing them to cry into his suit.

"That was going too far Danny" Wayne said in a hard tone to a heavily breathing Daniel

"Too far? TOO FAR WAS TO ADOPT AN ALIEN!" Daniel yelled at his brother.

Claire took Mother into the next room and deposited her on one of the plush couches before returning to the hall where Wayne was walking menacingly towards Daniel, who stood his ground, his face a picture of defiance. Wayne stopped short, both fists clenched into balls; Claire stepped beside her brother and mimicked the motion.

"C'mon, hit me big man, use all that strength and show Mom what you're really like" Daniel taunted.

Claire sprang forward and punched Daniel hard in the ribs sending him careening through the front door which splintered at having 180 pounds of teenager smashing into it. Daniel rolled to his feet, holding his ribs in pain; he looked up and saw Claire and Wayne advancing on him. Claire kicked Daniel this time, sending her twin flying into the wall of the carport cracking the brick wall. Daniel coughed hard, blood dripped from his mouth, every time he breathed in his ribs felt like they were on fire, something was definitely broken. Wayne then stepped in, grabbing Daniel by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him with ease until Daniels booted feet weren't touching the ground. Wayne's hand then slipped around Daniels throat, the teenager coughed more as his air supply was suddenly cut off. Crimson blood dribbled from Daniels grimacing mouth and down Wayne's white gloved hand and he struggled to pry his brother's hand from his throat. His eyes turned to Claire who stood with her arms folded across her chest a look of hatred plastered on her face.

"Do it, just kill me! Get it over with," Daniel choked out, "Mom never wanted me that much is evident"

It began to rain as Wayne began; his voice was a harsh whisper that Daniel struggled to hear as his vision clouded. "No, she didn't, she hasn't loved you since she discovered you were powerless, not strong like Claire and I. The reason Mom never took you along to those functions was because she was embarrassed and ashamed by you, you have always been a disappointment, what would Dad say, if he could see the man you've become?"

"He wouldn't be able to stand the sight of you" Claire growled, "I'm embarrassed and ashamed to have called you my brother and the same goes for Wayne"

Wayne simply nodded in response; Daniels eyes began to go dark.

"Mom should have drowned you as soon as she brought you home from the hospital," Claire taunted, "Lord knows if I could have, I would have done it in a heartbeat."

Wayne hesitated when a low growl emitted from his brother. Daniels eyes flashed open, instead of being Hazel; he now possessed no Iris at all now both of his eyes were completely white. Wayne released his grasp on Daniel, expecting him to fall to the ground. Both Wayne and Claire gasped as Daniel remained in the air, hovering. His face was contorted in rage. Large veins popped out at his temples and forehead. His limbs began to rapidly increase in size, gaining muscle and definition. The transformation wasn't finished yet; Daniel threw his head back and howled in rage. An aura composed of blue fire sprang up around his form, when he tilted his head forwards again, he had closed his eyes. Daniel slowly touched down, opened his eyes which now glowed blue and began to slowly advance on his siblings who were frozen in place, half out of curiosity, half out of fear. Daniel now possessed a physique closely matched to Wayne's, the rapid expansion of his body caused his shirt and jacket to tear, in one move Daniel reached up and ripped the ruined clothes off his torso, displaying chiselled abdominals.

His once loose jeans had become very formfitting but still remained intact. Daniel began to chuckle as continued to advance. Claire was the first to snap out of the trance and attacked Daniel, dashing straight at him. Displaying speed that he never possessed before Daniel dove forward, savagely clotheslining Claire, causing the girl to back flip and land on her stomach. Claire groaned in pain as she fought to her feet. Seeing his sister's plight Wayne yelled and charged at Daniel who side stepped and using Wayne's own momentum he grabbed the older man by his cape and swung him, not dissimilar to the way a hamerthrower would. He let go after several rotations, sending Wayne soaring towards the house and obliterating the doorway and the nearby wall. Wayne stood, only slightly fazed by the collision, he flew straight at Daniel who had turned back to Claire, as if he sensed Wayne coming, Daniel pivoted and punched Wayne back towards the house, this time though Wayne was knocked out.

Smirking with satisfaction Daniel turned back to Claire who had stood and backed towards the car port. She froze when her back hit the wall. Daniel lurched forward with a powerful right handed punch, Claire only managing to dive out of the path of her brother's punch seconds before it made contact with the brick wall of the car port. The force of the punch reduced the entire wall to power and as a result the entire car port crumbled, crushing the expensive cars held within.

Clare then went on the offensive, landing several quick jabs and kicks, Daniel didn't lift a finger to stop them. Claire breathed hard in frustration; nothing was even remotely hurting the monster that used to be her brother. She back flipped as Daniel hurled the wreckage of a sports car at her. Claire dodged the car easily enough but she wasn't fast enough to dodge Daniel as he exploded from the ruined car port landing a solid punch directly in Claire's stomach. The female hero doubled over in agony as blood spurted from her mouth as she tried to breathe. Within seconds of landing the first punch Daniel flipped forward and brought his heels down on the back of Claire's head driving the young woman into the ground which created a small crater around her head.

Daniel stood over his sisters crumpled form. He reached down and grasped Claire by her long blond hair which was now matted down due to a combination of sweat and the pelting rain, she screamed in agony as she was lifted by her hair she looked into her brothers glowing eyes. There was nothing of the old Daniel in them; he had become a new Daniel, one that had immense power. Daniel turned his head to the side; examining the grimacing teen he had by the hair. Using his free hand Daniel began to pummel his twin sister, taking great pleasure from the yelps and screams she emitted every time he punched her.

After Daniel had grown tired of beating Claire he tossed her aside, she slid across the wet grass, coming to a stop close to the front stairs of the mansion. He stomped past with determination, stepping on his unconscious sister as he did, driving her face into the gravel in front of the steps. Daniel stepped through the hole that was once the door to find Wayne still unconscious; he had crashed into the sitting room and was now being tended to by Heather who was crying, thinking her favourite son was dead.

"What did you do you do to him!" Heather wailed.

Daniel grinned sadistically, "It's not him I would be worried about, I don't think Claire will last much longer out there"

Heather hadn't looked up when Daniel strode in, but the drastic change in Daniels voice pitch had caused her to look at her youngest offspring, she jumped in fright at what stood before her. Daniel was a slim boy with stringy limbs, not what was standing before her. It was still Daniel, though he had physically changed, he body had bulked up drastically and he had grown taller, but what unsettled Heather the most was his eyes; they were pulsating blue light and didn't seem to blink, the just stared at her. Then it hit her, he talked about Claire, what had he done to her baby girl. With terror gripping her heart she sprinted outside and found her little girl lying face down on the gravel, in a mix of her own blood and water from the pelting rain.

"OH GOD! CLAIRE!" Heather screamed as she took the steps two at a time

She knelt beside her daughter and rolled the super heroine onto her back, her chest hardly rose and fell as she raggedly attempted to inhale and exhale. Mother pushed Claire's now dirty blond locks from her forehead and cradled her only daughter, stroking her head, silently praying that she would be alright. Suddenly Wayne landed next to Claire, still unconscious, she looked back, Daniel had scooped up Wayne and thrown him down the steps. Daniel's heavy footfalls were slow and menacing as he descended the stairs, the rain droplets bouncing of his muscular shoulders.

"It's over," Daniel stated calmly in his new voice, "You've treated me with nothing but contempt and hatred my entire life, now it's time to pay"

"Daniel," Heather sobbed, still cradling Claire's head, "You're better than this, I know you"

"You don't know me," Daniel spat, "You haven't even seen me grow up, you abandoned me"

"I had to focus on Wayne and Claire, their talents needed to be nurtured" Heather said, trying to get Daniel to see her reason.

"Don't try and weasel out of this by saying you need to foster their talents, what about ME! Do you know what 11 years of solid neglect does to a person?" Daniel growled

"I'm sorry Daniel" Heather said, beginning to sob again.

"You're sorry? After all you put me through you're SORRY!" Daniel shouted, enraged, "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT"

Daniel lifted his arm above his head, his hand splayed, slowly a small ball of blue energy formed, it grew in size until it was twice the size of Mother's head.

"Say goodbye" Daniel said, preparing to hurl the deadly ball at his 'family'"

Heather put her head to Claire's forehead and gently kissed her daughter. She looked up at Daniel, and with all the hatred she could must she told Daniel, "You are not my son, you have never been my son and nothing will ever change that, I wish I had killed you while you were a baby!"

Daniel paused for a split second, registering this new information, he roared in rage once more causing his aura to return and intensify in color and size. Daniel drew back his arm, preparing to throw the ball of energy.

"I am Vengeance, Daniel is dead. Now prepare to die!" Daniel roared.

Without a seconds hesitation Daniel hurled the deadly ball at his 'family', but little did he know that during the argument between Heather and Daniel or Vengeance, Wayne had awoken from unconsciousness. He saw Daniel throw the what appeared to be a ball made of pure energy at them, using his speed he positioned himself in the path of the ball, deflecting it back at Daniel, the force of the ball hitting Wayne melted the front of his suit and burnt the flesh underneath causing the older man to howl in agony.

Daniel however was caught by complete surprise and was hit by his reflected blast, which exploded on him, sending him back through the house. This time he hit a support beam, bringing the whole mansion down on him. Wayne fell back, the rain drops irritated his burnt chest, but he didn't have the energy to move. It had taken everything he had to put up a barrier to defend Mother and Claire from the blast. He remained conscious long enough to see the mansion collapse on top of Daniel. Presuming he was dead Wayne allowed himself to slip back into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

Someone obviously noticed the battle because four police cruisers and two ambulances sped up the driveway. Heather went into shock at the sight of her son's and daughter's battered bodies being loaded into an ambulance. The two ambulances sped off towards Metro General Hospital, one of the Policemen asked for her statement before offering to drive her to the hospital to be with her children. She was just about to enter the car when she heard something stir from within the rubble of the mansion, a bloody arm broke free of the rubble, two young police officers ran to help pull Daniel out of the rubble, before Heather could yell out to stop them Daniel burst out of the rubble, he grasped the closest officers arm and pulled with all his strength, the limb easily tore completely off, the officer immediately went into shock, his partner started to pull his pistol from it's leather holster but Daniel was already upon him, he dove forward and punched, sending his fist clean through the young man. Daniel raised his arm, enjoying the gargling sounds the police officer made. Growing weary of the dying man, he wrenched he massive fist free and hurled the lifeless body directly at Heather who dove to the side at the last moment. The speed that the now dead man impacted on the police car caused it to explode in a shower of blood and gore, coating Heather or promptly fainted. Daniel made his way back to the one armed man and finished him off by stepping on his skull, crushing it as if it was nothing.

He surveyed the damage he had dealt, satisfied with his work he flared his aura and shot off into the air. Little did Daniel know, he was being watched by non other that Minion and his master, the 'evil' Megamind.

"That's him sir!" Minion informed Megamind, "Though when I last saw him he wasn't that big, he was quite scrawny to be honest"

"And you said invited him to live with us if he ever ran away from home, yes?" Megamind questioned, a plan already formed in his mind.

"We could use the boy to our advantage, we could finally take over Metrosity!" The blue alien exclaimed

"Yes sir, shall I take us back to the lair?" Minion asked his Master, it pleased him to see Megamind so gleeful.

"Yes Minion, full throttle too!" Megamind cried.

Minion stamped his foot down and the invisible car sped off, sending Megamind careening out of his seat and into the back of the car.

**Ok, so that's Chapter 1 of the actual story, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Megamind will deffinately have a larger part from now on, I was just setting the scene. **

**Stay tuned, next time will have Daniel and Megamind meeting for the very first time.**

**As always R&R and Have a nice day.**

**Stone Hall**


End file.
